


Hooked on a Feeling

by ramblingAnthropologist



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Because he got his ass kicked, Gen, Thanks to guardians of the galaxy for inspiring me, This Is STUPID, Vega realizes he's bi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramblingAnthropologist/pseuds/ramblingAnthropologist
Summary: Is it hot in here, or is it just Commander Shepard? James Vega's about to learn the hard way that you just don't go toe to toe with Shepard. Well, that and something else. Whoops.





	Hooked on a Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most ridiculous thing I've ever written please don't expect quality. I laughed the entire time I wrote this.

In hindsight, maybe it was a bad idea to go toe-to-toe with a fucking Spectre. But, again, that 20-20 thing.

“Kick his ass, Al.”

The other Shepard, the hot one with the pink hair who graced his wall, was leaning against a crate. Bo had agreed to watch to make sure he didn’t kill the little guy. She wore a bored expression as she gazed across the ring. He grinned at her, but she just looked right through him.

He figured she was the type to play hard to get. But damn, she was something.

“Can do, Bo.” In front of him, his opponent was stretching a little. Alistair was looking pretty solid too for someone who had spent six months sitting on his ass. He even gave a little bounce on the balls of his feet as he waited. It kind of reminded him of a little red bird. “Well? Challenger goes first, Vega.”

He smiled briefly and then dropped into a defensive position so fast James had to blink. They had said he was fast, but there was quick and there was… well, that. Maybe it was because he was a little guy. Either way, little guy was about to go flying. He almost felt bad for him.

His first go at it was blocked with a surprising amount of force though. Again, for a little guy the commander was stronger than he looked. He took the punch dead on, no biotics or anything, and didn’t even move. At least he grunted a little.

“Not bad.”

“I’ll give it at 6.” Bo was fiddling with her omni-tool and different music kept playing. None of it was really registering to James as he broke contact to back up. “Up, he’s going on the defensive now.”

No he wasn’t!

…

Apparently, he was. Much to his surprise, in the brief moment he had taken to get in a better position, his opponent had sprung forward. Now he was the one blocking punches as he kept backing up, one foot at a time. All the while, those blue eyes were trained right on him, laser focused as he kept looking for an open.

Whatever song was playing had one hell of a beat. It sounded like some sort of chant as James was able to regain his footing and return the punches with one good jab. However, maybe that had been his mistake. He hadn’t expected Alistair to go around it and grab his arm like that.

… No way he was…

Yep. James realized all too fast he was moving beyond his own power now. Alistair was throwing him to the floor with more force than he would have expected. Now he was flat on his back with a foot on his chest and an arm ready to strike.

Well shit.

James was… well, he was stuck staring up at the ceiling and the commander who had him pinned while the song kept playing in the background. Damn, his eyes were blue. At least he was sweating a little and his chest was rising. So it hadn’t been too easy.

“Rookie mistake, Vega.” Bo called somewhere from the sidelines but he didn’t really pay attention. He was too busy staring up as Alistair held out his hand to help him up. “Now throw him across the room to really hit it home.”

“I’m not you, Bo.” Alistair’s voice was dry as he turned his head to snark. Maybe it was the light hitting the sweat on his face, or the way he quirked his eyebrow when he gave a rather blank look, but something made James’ face heat up just in time to finally hear the song that had been playing over his ass-kicking.

_I’m~ hooked on a feeling!_

Oh… shit.

Oh shit.

Probably because he was still staring like an idiot, James got a concerned look. “You ok, Vega? You didn’t hit your head, did you?”

His face got even hotter. “Fine. Just… damn you’re fast.”

So was his heart right then as he tried to figure out how to speak. If this was how it was going to go, the end of the world was going to be even more brutal than he had ever expected, and it wasn’t because of the Reapers.

Really, James Vega had always kinda thought he had a thing for Commander Shepard. Who didn’t, especially after that calendar?

Problem was, he never expected it to be Alistair Shepard.


End file.
